The present invention is generally related to an apparatus and method for providing a sequence of video frames, an apparatus and method for providing a scene model, a scene model, an apparatus and method for creating a menu structure and a computer program. In particular, the present invention is related to a concept for the automatic generation of animated scenes for the creation of interactive menus and video scenes.
In the last years, the performance of home entertainment equipment has steadily increased. In the meantime, consumers are even able to generate their own digital videos and save the digital videos to a storage medium. However, up to now it is not easily possible to create elaborate transitions between video scenes or between menu pages or between a menu page and a video scene without having a deep knowledge of a programming language.
Also, for software companies who are trying to provide the consumers with a solution to create elaborate video transitions, this task brings along a very big effort, as it is typically necessary to provide separate code for any algorithms for the production of a transition.